multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Supremacy
The alhturel V terrortooth fight, in fiction form. I landed behind the terrified creatures, before leaping at one and tearing it to shreds. Killing is so ''satisfying, especially after imprisonment for so long. I roar at the things, savouring their reactions, before slaughtering another one. I start to take off, but something catches my nostrils, and I turn to-'' ______________________________________________________________________ In an instant, the terrortooth that just killed two of our team single-handedly is gone with the loud sound of a collision and a gust of wind. I look the way that the wind went, and I see the terrortooth lying on the floor, winded. It only stays down for a few seconds, though, and leaps into the sky. I hear the shrill, terrifying shriek of something that can get a terrortooth down, and I look to the sky. ______________________________________________________________________ I don't know'' what this insolent creature is, that thinks it can be better that it isn't even as large ''as, but it doesn't matter. It can change colour all it likes. All it needs to know, though, is that I am the master of this landscape, and I am its death. It has just charged at me, but I just bent my wings, turning faster than it can keep up with. It roars. I shriek back, and collide with it, nearly knocking it out of the sky. It shall not survive my onslaught. ______________________________________________________________________ This... Thing.... What does it think it is!? I have raked my claws through its flesh, and all I need is a single bite to-'' ''Gak! It dares challenge me!? I am ruler over everything that I can defeat, and I can defeat all! I have felt its blood, and I shall-'' ''Erk! My wings are flapping slower. I feel.... Tired. I need to land... _______________________________________________________________________ We watch, amazed, as this creature simply dodges a terrortooth like it's nothing, and smashes into it with bone-breaking impacts. We watch, amazed, as the alhturel beats back one of the most feared animals in Emenata. We watch, amazed, as the terrortooth falls to the ground in a clumsy daze. _______________________________________________________________________ Ah, it thinks it can escape by hugging the ground, can it? It thinks it can blend right in and escape. How pathetic. I shall collide with it once more... Ah, the satisfying impact. I felt its bones break that time. It should be soft enough for me to finish it. _______________________________________________________________________ I... can't.... Its claws are sticking from my side... My mate.... I love you......... And then it was black. _______________________________________________________________________ The terrortooth is lying dead, in the claws of a larger predator. Drops of blood from both creatures are falling from the sky, raining upon the nith. The terrortooth... It's been defeated by another predator, close to its own size. This thing, though, just doesn't give that same aura of malice and pure ferocity as a terrortooth. That terrortooth... Its claws in the flesh of people who I barely knew... It'll give me nightmares until the day I die. Category:Fiction Category:First-Person Narrative Category:Short Stories Category:Ageriul